


Wonderwall

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Luxury, Luxy, M/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: XY feels like he hasn't made his feelings clear to Luka. He needs to remedy that and quickly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/XY (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 53





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugaboo_n_bananoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo_n_bananoir/gifts).



> Hello. I blame bugaboo-n-bananoir on tumblr for this. She made me fall in love with luxy and now I can't stop. Also loosely based on a sketch she posted in discord. 
> 
> This is completely unedited so if you see any typos/errors please let me know. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A pounding on her balcony window woke Marinette from her deep sleep. _Who on earth could that be?_. Glancing at the clock on her desk, Marinette noted that the time was 3:00 am.

The pounding continued as Marinette slowly woke herself up. As the fogginess lifted from her brain she realized the only possible person who could be at her balcony window at this time of night. 

Angrily, she slammed the window open. “Chat! Don’t you know some of us are trying to get some sle....” Marinette trailed off as she noticed the sheepish look on the two boys on her balcony. 

Chat Noir, Marinette had expected, but XY was definitely the last person she would’ve thought to appear on her balcony. 

Chat’s tail was swinging nervously behind him as he scratched behind his ears, a nervous tick that Marinette had started to notice.

“Well...I was just patrolling and I, umm, I found him trying to climb the building and well…” Chat trailed off.

“I made him take me up because I need to talk to you,” XY finished. 

“More like I volunteered before he broke something,” Chat muttered, glaring at XY. 

“Uhh, okay, ignoring the fact that you were patrolling at 3 in the morning, why do you need to see me now?” Marinette asked while looking at XY.

“I think Luka hates me!” XY cried, dramatically dropping to sit in her chair on the balcony. “Last week, we went out for ice cream, but now he’s been avoiding me like a dog to peanut butter.”

“Uhhh don’t dogs like peanut butter?” Chat asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Clearly not this dog!” 

Chat looked like he was about to say more, but Marinette couldn’t stand it. “Why on earth couldn’t this wait until the morning?” 

“As I was sleeping, I thought of the perfect idea, romantically serenade him with a boombox. You know like in those grandpa movies. So I needed to know his favorite artist.”

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose letting out an exasperated breath. “I give up.” She went back to the balcony window. 

“Wait! Where are you going!?” XY questioned.

“Back to bed,” Marinette deadpanned. “Have a good night boys.”

“That was totally not cash money of her.”

\-----

“Today is gonna be the day! That they're gonna throw it back to you!” The music blasted throughout Luka’s room. 

As he opened his eyes, 4:15 A.M. shone back in bright red letters. 

“Uhh...Luka...you may wanna see this,” Juleka told him in her quiet voice.

Groaning, Luka lifted himself off of the bed and walked over to where his sister was looking out of one of the ships many portholes. 

Luka wished with his entire being that he was dreaming, but by the way, his sister was trying to hide her giggles, he knew that this was real. 

Outside standing across from the boat, XY was holding a boombox, which explained the source of the sudden music. He was proudly holding above his head and tears were streaming down his face. 

The thing Luka found to be the most embarrassing was the shirt XY was wearing. It was a plain white t-shirt, but someone had taken a black marker and hastily drew what he assumed to be himself. 

It took Luka another minute to register that the song playing was Wonderwall. Based on the fact that Juleka was rolling on the floor laughing, Luka knew that his face displayed a look of pure annoyance. How he got this ‘rockstar’ interested in him, Luka will never know. 

“Come back at a later time!” Luka yelled before slamming the porthole shut. It only caused the music to be slightly muffled. 

“We will never speak of this ever again,” he said, looking at Juleka, who had recovered from her laughing fit. Not trusting her voice, Juleka nodded her head to signal her understanding. 

Just as she was about to go back to her room, their mother came in. “Luka, I like that boyfriend of yours.”


End file.
